unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra
Al'terra is a planet inhabited by dragons and human-like species called the Namiras. The planet has a few small landmasses, which mostly medium sized islands. History Before the dawn ofAl'terra, they were only living beings were The first dragon gods. The Goddess of Day, and the God of Night. Day was beautiful, Happy open-minded, while her brother was closed-minded, brooding and always jealous of Day. Day and Night spend little time around each other, they were both so busy ruling over daily/nightly cycles. Day began to grow lonely, so she created the first dragon. The goddess of Life, and the god of death, Night refused to create any dragons, he began to anger that she created two new dragons, without his knowledge. Night wanted to rule the planet with Day alone, the additions of new dragons threaten the god. Strife happened within the gods took place, and Day and night waged war on each other when the smoke cleared both dragons had fatal wounds, From Night's final breath he created the Namira to kill Day's creations in the future, from Day's final breath she created the Clockwise dragons to keep the Namira on the island they were created on, too keep them imprisoned the island, but failed. The Namiras were imprisoned on a desert island for 100s of generations where they had no ability to make their ways to the other islands and expand their control over the planet, until one day they gained the trust of the dragons in the area, they were able to use them fly to new islands. For 100s and 100s of years, the dragons of Life and Death were getting along creating many new dragon species. The goddess of Life was very obsessed with the beauty of wings and flight. She had the most beautiful wings of any dragon in the world. It had a bright blue almost see through glassy to them. life and death were well balanced when the dragons of life died, the dragons of death would dispose of them in a natural order balance. The entire planet was just filled with dragon species. One day Death created a dragon species that had no wings, yet flew without them. Life was disgusted by this blasphemous revolting creature, called the Imperial dragons. This creation caused war and hatred between Life and Death. They were so angry they split the landmass Hul'tara, a large continent at the upper western region of the planet, into two. Dragons of life lived in the southern region of Hul'tara, while Death dragons lived in the northern. By this time the Namiras have greatly expanded their power and tribes across most of the upper part of the planet. Life feared the Namiras making their way to Hul'tara. Life created a large stone barrier that prevented the namira from entering the largely untouched land owned by dragons. It also prevented the dragons from entering nor leaving. 25% of dragons were entrapped in this location. While 75% were left outside the protective barrier., Still angry over the Imperals so she Used the last of her magic she wiped all memory of the imperials memory of their magical ability to fly. over time they evolved to be a cowardly race of dragons that have amazing burrowing skins and running abilities. They grew to be shorter so that they could run faster. Namira Namiras are human-like species, but they're tougher better built to handle the creatures that live on the planet. Namiras have thick skin, they're taller than humans, with stronger muscles, very strategic intelligence to combat large dragons. Namiras originated from the desert island, they discovered dragons can be tamable through the gentle and docile Desert winds((Clockwise)) dragons. They were soon able to cross to better islands for better resources. After these events, some of the Namiras split into different tribes around the main islands. The Domare Namiras they captured and control dragons like mere cattle, and use them for wars, building and basically everything from delivering food to allies and message. The Odium Namiras hate and fear dragons. So they hunt them down for food and sport. Libero Namiras are dragon lovers who wish to live alongside dragons as friends! They do not wish to control them, they feel as if the dragons deserve their freedom. ((map)) Orange = Domare Namiras Red= Odium Namiras Purple= Libero Namiras Dragon Species Electric Lindwyrms Electric lindwyrm are bright yellow and blue dragons which electrical abilities. These exclusively out of the barrier dragons, who live near the clawed island, in the lower East area of the planet. It's rare but a few live within the barrier when their ancestors were trapped. Electric lindwyrms live on large cliffs near the ocean, the one that lived within the barrier, would take resident in the southern region near the barrier. While the ones that lived outside the barrier lived in the Shattered islands, middle eastern part of the planet. These large dragons are built do dive from the sky and straight into the water without damage. They wrap themselves into their wings and use it away to lessen the pain from diving straight into the water from amazing high attitudes. Electric Lindwyrms have a snake-like body with wing front legs and no hind legs. They scale cliffs using their wings to hold on to the stone walls, their general diet is fish. They have amazing fast and maneuverability in the flight. These dragons change their colors to a grey and purplish blue when a storm is in the area. they use this to blend into storm clouds from enemy attacks. Their roars sound like thunder the namiras Old names: Imperial dragon New name: Wingless dragons Namira name: Manebacks These dragons were worshipped by the Libero Namiras, they worshipped these dragons like gods. They live in both the barrier and beyond the barrier. People would often view seeing these dragon flying through the sky as a sign of good luck. They had a special breath of blowing up explosives bubbles, their roars sounded like wind-chimes to namiras. Not much else in known about these dragons other than they lost their memories from the vengeful goddess of life. Most people forget about the folklore about these dragons, now feeling these dragons are just useless. Evolution took old of the the Imperals, now they have short bodies, stronger legs, fire breath and fast running speeds. Imperials are more like merkats. They live in between the border of life and death. So they were hunted by Death dragons. Imperials live in a large pack, during grazing one of them stands guard for any predator. They let out a sound they all run to their burrows. Years of embedded thoughts from goddess of life, and everyone hates the imperial dragons. --------------------------- Dragon name: Clockwise| Namira name: Desert Winds Clockwise are named for their ability to see into the past, and their intelligence. They're considered to be the most intelligent of dragon species. while the Namiras called them Desert winds because they had the ability to create sandstorms and strong winds when they flew around. They blend into the sandstorms they created. These dragons are well known to have the sharpest, most lethal claws in the dragon kingdom, and the hardest scales as well. No attack other than another Clockwise can damage their body. One day a young teenage namira fed a Clockwise every day for a year. The dragon told his entire pack of what the namira did, the dragons began to trust the namira. One day the namira flew the dragon to a nearby island and collected an exotic fruit, brought it back to his tribe. The Namiras were slowly starving from the lack of resources, so they took the leap of faith fed the clockwise every day for one year. Gaining their trust, and they flew on their backs to the islands, where they met for dragons. These events sparked evolution and power gain of the namiras. Many dragons look to the clockwises for answers to themselves and their past. these dragons are well known for their storytelling abilities of history. Clockwise have a short medium built, with sandstone colored scales. ------------------ dragon name: Canyon Killers These dragons are exclusively within the barriers. They belong to the death dragons. The Cavern killers kill within the caverns and mountainous areas. These dragons are very large, they mostly eat dragon eggs, sometimes they eat dragons. These dragons have very tough scales, most of the time spend their times sleeping and saving energy. When ready to feed they hunt down dragon nests with their amazing sense of smell, and eat the eggs. they have strong jaws to crack the toughest eggs, except for their own. During the first of spring they fly to the Ashlands to feed on fire dragons nesting grounds. They fill their bellies before laying their eggs and sleeping until end of spring when eggs hatch for the fire dragons. They spend their time eating the hatchlings before flying off to the mountain nesting season to devour eggs. Each season has a nesting season that the canyon killers go to have their meals for the next 3-5 months. the Canyon killers eggs have an extremely hard shell that almost unbreakable when they're first laid to prevent mothers or fathers from trying to eat their own eggs. Many young males and females end up with broken teeth when they try to eat the eggs. ---------------------------------- Dragon name: Fateflames | Namira name: Flametails These dragons are the smallest species of dragons. They live in barrier and outside the barrier. They're about the size of a cat. They come in all sorts of colors. They have a small slender body with long wings and a long tail. They're called Fateflames because they have an oracle and psychic like visions. When they have these visions, a flame appears at the end of their tail. Often kept awake by the flame glowing brightly, must tell their psychic visions so that the flame will go out. Most of these dragons are misunderstood by the namiras, they question on why the flame comes and goes, they use these dragons to light their ways in dark locations. These dragons were the ones who told Life about her champions. ----------------- Dragon name: BlackIron| namira name: Black Knights Black Irons are among the rarest dragons for a namira to come by. They're large, bulky, and furious looking dragons. They have a very Dark colored Metallic scales, with a fading hint of red in the chest area. They have large spikes chest plating curve and spike out. Sometimes parts in between the scales of the chest plate glow a dark red. Black Iron dragons are very rare to see outside of the far away Volcano island in the lower western part of the world. These dragons live and bred on that island, some make their way out of the island for pure curiosity to look for larger volcano islands. Many Namira will try anything to get their hands on these dragons, despite not knowing where they originate from. Domare Namiras are very fond of these dragons because they feel them as the ultimate battle dragons. They have amazing tough and sturdy scales, the hottest fire known to dragon kind, their fire bright enough to blind people who see it too closely, reaching up to well over 6000°F. These dragons can survive the hottest temperatures since these dragons actually live deep within lava. Many blacksmiths find these dragons a prize to known, many soldiers find them prize to known. The namiras named this dragon the Black Knights because champion dragon rider The black knight, where is a highly respected dragon rider. biggest weakness these dragons cannot swim, if these dragons fall into the water they sink like a rock and drown. When in combat these dragons are known to heat their claws up with high heat to slash at enemies. ------------------------ Category:Location Category:CommanderPeepers Category:Al'terra